1990–91 QMJHL season
The 1990–91 QMJHL season was the 22nd season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. The league inaugurated the St-Clair Group Plaque, awarded to the "Marketing Director of the Year." Dilio and Lebel divisions are restored as the league added an expansion franchise in Beauport, Quebec, a suburb of the provinical capital. Twelve teams played 70 games each in the schedule. The Chicoutimi Saguenéens finished first overall in the regular season, winning their first Jean Rougeau Trophy, backstopped by Goaltender of the Year and Playoff MVP, Félix Potvin. Chicoutimi won its first President's Cup, defeating the Drummondville Voltigeurs in four games. Team changes * The Beauport Harfangs joined the league as an expansion franchise. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; Pts = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against *complete list of standings. Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in Minutes * complete scoring statistics Playoffs Steve Larouche was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 33 points (13 goals, 20 assists). ;Division semifinals * Chicoutimi Saguenéens defeated Shawinigan Cataractes 4 games to 2. * Drummondville Voltigeurs defeated Trois-Rivières Draveurs 4 games to 2. * Longueuil Collège Français defeated Saint-Hyacinthe Laser 4 games to 0. * Laval Titan defeated Hull Olympiques 4 games to 2. ;Division Finals * Chicoutimi Saguenéens defeated Laval Titan 4 games to 3. * Drummondville Voltigeurs defeated Longueuil Collège Français 4 games to 0. ;Finals * Chicoutimi Saguenéens defeated Drummondville Voltigeurs 4 games to 0. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Félix Potvin, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Left defence - Eric Brule, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Right defence - Patrice Brisebois, Drummondville Voltigeurs * Left winger - Todd Gillingham, Trois-Rivières Draveurs * Centreman - Yanic Perreault, Trois-Rivières Draveurs * Right winger - Robert Guillet, Longueuil Collège Français * Coach - Joe Canale, Chicoutimi Saguenéens ;Second team * Goalkeeper - Boris Rousson, Granby Bisons * Left defence - Guy Lehoux, Drummondville Voltigeurs * Right defence - Philippe Boucher, Granby Bisons * Left winger - Pierre Sevigny, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser * Centreman - Denis Chalifoux, Laval Titan * Right winger - Martin Lapointe, Laval Titan * Coach - Alain Vigneault, Hull Olympiques ;Rookie team * Goalkeeper - Marcel Cousineau, Beauport Harfangs * Left defence - Martin Lapage, Hull Olympiques * Right defence - Dean Melanson, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser * Left winger - René Corbet, Drummondville Voltigeurs * Centreman - Pierre-François Lalonde, Hull Olympiques * Right winger - Martin Gendron, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser * Coach - Jean Hamel, Drummondville Voltigeurs * List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars. Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA, Chicoutimi Saguenéens ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player, Yanic Perreault, Trois-Rivières Draveurs *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, Yanic Perreault, Trois-Rivières Draveurs *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP, Félix Potvin, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Shell Cup – Offensive - Offensive Player of the Year, Yanic Perreault, Trois-Rivières Draveurs *Shell Cup – Defensive - Defensive Player of the Year, Félix Potvin, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Transamerica Plaque - Best plus/minus total, Christian Larivière, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Félix Potvin, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year, Patrice Brisebois, Drummondville Voltigeurs *Mike Bossy Trophy - Best Pro Prospect, Philippe Boucher, Granby Bisons *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year, René Corbet, Drummondville Voltigeurs *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year, Philippe Boucher, Granby Bisons *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, Yanic Perreault, Trois-Rivières Draveurs *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player, Benoit Larose, Laval Titan *Paul Dumont Trophy - Personality of the Year, Patrice Brisebois, Drummondville Voltigeurs ;Executive *John Horman Trophy - Executive of the Year, Rolland Janelle, Drummondville Voltigeurs *St-Clair Group Plaque - Marketing Director of the Year, Gilles Coté, Hull Olympiques References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons